Heart Not Made to be Broken
by Alex Doggett
Summary: Hodgela. Angela explains to Jack why she can't go on a date with him.


_**Title: A Heart Not Made to be Broken**_

_**Chapter: 1/1**_

_**Paring: Angela/Hodgins, implied Booth/Brennan.**_

_**Summary: Hodgins asks Angela why she has trouble letting people in. My first Hodgela fic. Please R&R. **_

_**A/N: Okay, this story was originally written for a CBPC, but I didn't finish in time and I never put it up. It's placed awhile after Stargazer in a Puddle. It really ignores the fact that Hodgins and Angela were going out before, but everything else is still the same. BB is my favorite couple, but Hodgela's still awesome. Well, enough blabbering. Please R&R. **_

Angela looked up as Hodgins walked in. "Hey Hodgins, what's up?"

He sat down next to her on the couch and smiled. "Nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight?"

She looked guilty. "I'm sorry Jack, I… I can't."

He sighed. "Why are you so afraid to let people in Angela? It's not healthy."

"It's none of your business." She said weakly, trying to let the subject go.

"Please Angela, tell me."

She sighed. "I will, but do you really wanna know?"

He nodded, holding her hand and squeezing it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Angela happily walked into The Royal Diner. At 16 years old, she'd finally found a boy who she loved. Yes, she could see herself married in 10 years to Jake Nathans, she could almost picture the dog they'd have, hear the tiny patter of little feet. _

_She grinned as she saw Jake, then stopped as she saw his company. She was tall, blonde. Angela could tell right away she was in college. She had that look about her that screamed education. Despite that, the girl was very attractive, much more so than Angela. She tried to calm down, she didn't even know who that was. It could be his cousin for all she knew. _

_She went over and smiled hesitantly at Jake. "Jakey babe, who is this?" _

_Jake looked up and Angela could tell from the guilty look on his face that it was definitely _not_ his cousin._

"_Um… Angela, we… we need to talk." He said. He stood and pulled her off to the side. "Ange babe, you know I love you, but… I think it's time we moved on."_

_She stared at Jake. "Why?" She asked, careful to get it out whole, and not in pieces like most women. No, Angela would be strong. She wouldn't let anyone see her cry._

_He smiled sadly. "I'm in love with her Ange. She's amazing. I go with the person right for me, and that's just not you anymore."_

_She nodded. "Okay Jake. You're right. I'll see you later." She braved a small smile, then walked out the door. As soon as she rounded the corner, she ran long and hard. She couldn't go home, her mom would know immediately something was wrong and would interrogate her until she told her._

_She went to the park and headed into the woods, finding the clearing she had claimed for herself. She climbed the big oak tree and only when she reached the top did she allow herself to cry. _

_Jake had told her that he'd never leave her, that he loved her. And she had believed him. She'd been so naïve and carefree she didn't realize how easy it was to get your heart broken by a stupid little boy._

_She made a vow right then, that she'd keep everyone at arms length from now on. If she didn't care if they left, she couldn't get hurt when they did, right? _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Ange, I'm so sorry. I had no idea… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

She shook her head. "I needed to tell someone anyways. Brennan knows but, and you know I love her to death, but she really isn't good at comforting anyone but Booth."

He nodded understandingly, then smiled. "Thank you for trusting me." He said. "I know it's hard for you."

She smiled. "Thank you for listening."

He smiled and stood. "Well, I've got some material to identify. Need to get it done before Booth and Brennan go to their place later." He said.

She nodded. He had just left when she called "Hodgins."

He appeared in the doorway, leaning against it. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "I'd love to go out tonight. Pick me up around 8?"

He nodded, managing to contain his excitement. "See you then." When he got out to the hallway, he could no longer contain his excitement and grinned widely.

Angela's was a heart not made to be broken. Hodgins grinned even wider when he realized she was giving him the chance to fix it.

Please R&R!


End file.
